House Lucifer
House Lucifer (ハウス・ルシファー Hausu Rushifā) is one of the oldest and most powerful Noble Houses in the Underworld and the current Royal Family of Gehenna. It's current head is Azazel Lucifer, the current Satan ( Satan lit. Demon God). Overview Members of House Lucifer have been typically distinguished by their silver or grey hair, red or black eyes and immensely powerful demonic aura. They, like other noble's, have a low opinion of lesser-ranked demon's and humans, however most members are unconcerned with the affairs of said lesser beings, not even indulging in acts like slavery. After Dante conquered the underworld, in order to keep the family "pure", they practiced inbreeding until Azazel outlawed incest, partly because their was supposedly evidence suggesting that generations of inbreeding resulted in a less than favourable neurological disease but also because of the negative reaction of other noble houses. using light and darkness simultaneously. ]]They have a strong affinity for fire and are extremely resistant to heat, though not completely immune. They are feared most prudently due to their unique ability (amongst demons) to use both the powers of light and darkness. They are also capable of using Destruction Magic. In the past House Lucifer had a reputation for being extremely brutal, ruthless and bloodthirsty, this (along with the incest and status as monarchs) has put them in a precarious position with the other noble houses and they are currently working to replenish their image in the eyes of their subjects. They are thought of as monsters, even amongst demons and are perceived as having non-human appearances. Polyamorous marriage was also quite common, though it is still fairly common in the Underworld amongst nobles, just not currently in House Lucifer. Gehenna is the main continent in the Underworld. History One of the oldest families in history, House Lucifer has existed since before the creation of the Four Great Satans. Durante Lucifer, known as Dante the Inferno, was the founder of House Lucifer. Some hundreds of years ago, Durante, along with the heads of Houses Leviathan, Astaroth and Beelzebub created what would come to be known as the Four Great Satans. They ruled the underworld together and this was the first sign of civilised structure in the underworld. Going forward the heads of each of these four great houses would assume the position of Satan. This system would remain in place until the rise of Amon Lucifer, famously known as Amon the Conqueror and The Devil, established the building blocks for what would come to be the monarchy when he conquered a massive quantity of the underworld and united under various bodies the sigil of his house. This positioned House Lucifer at the top of all other noble houses, abolishing the system of the Four Great Satans and implementing an absolute monarchy, bestowing himself with the title of "Satan", King of Kings. Various other great houses took charge of ruling different areas under House Lucifer. Abaddon Leviathan, known and feared as The Mad Dragon and the Dragon of Chaos sought death and destruction and instigated a series of events that would lead to the Great War. During such a time he would also attempt to assume the throne through force. Him and his younger brother, Ascalon, where known as the Two Heavenly Dragons and they wrought much destruction on the battlefield and are remembered as two of the strongest demon's in hsitory. Abaddon was killed in battle by his younger brother, who grew tired of fighting and wanted to minimize the casualties of the war and ultimately end it, even if it meant leaving House Lucifer in power. After killing his own brother, Ascalon was racked with guilt and absolved himself as head of House Leviathan, leaving it's rule to his younger brother, Ashmedai. At least fifty years before the current timeline, Azazel Lucifer II one of Durante's descendants assumed the mantle of Satan after his father, Bael Lucifer, died from injuries sustained during the Great War, during which several Great Houses (most notably Leviathan and Astaroth) attempted to seize the throne for themselves. Instead of following the traditional approach of marrying within the family, Azazel would go on to marry Silene Leviathan, of House Leviathan, forging a concrete alliance between two of the most powerful noble families in Hell. However this tradition of inbreeding did not die with Bael as Pietro and his younger sister, Emilia, are revealed to have a longstanding but secret incestuous relationship and it is possible that several of the current children of House Lucifer are the product of this relationship. The role of international security was given to the newly founded Grigori, commanded by Ashmedai's younger brother, , the later being a gesture of good will from one house-to-another At some point, Seraphim turned down the role of General of the Nine Circles of Hell, instead the position was given to Nadal Carrera, a great warrior from a lesser noble house that remained loyal to House Lucifer through many strives and tribulations. in some ways as a reward for his loyalty, he would later marry Sariel and become a member of House Lucifer, later they had a daughter, Abella and two sons, Nacho and Manuel. Power & Influence As the current and founding royal family, House Lucifer has the most power out of all of the current Great Houses. The fact that they have retained the throne for hundreds of years without fail despite numerous civil wars and attempts to usurp their power is evidence that House Lucifer is truly filled with monsters. As the acting royal family, House Lucifer commands the Grigori (グリゴリ Gurigori). This is the catch-term for what would be considered the Underworld's primary military force. They are tasked with law enforcement, international security, and military operations and have pledged subservience to the Lucifer family. Not only do House Lucifer have vast armies at their disposal but they are also known widely for producing some of the most powerful Demon's of all time. Azazel and Silene's eldest child, Durante, is revered as one of the five strongest demon's in the Underworld and Azazel's younger brother, Seraphim is one of the three strongest. Members *'Durante Lucifer' & **'Amon Lucifer' (1st Child) & Lilith Lucifer (2nd Child) ***'Canto Lucifer' (1st Child) ****'Bael Lucifer' & *****'Azazel Lucifer' (1st Child, Twin) & Silene Lucifer (Formerly, Leviathan) ******'Durante Lucifer II' (1st Child) ******'Pietro Lucifer' (2nd Child) ******'Emilia Lucifer' (3rd Child) ******'Mael Lucifer' (4th Child) *****'Sariel Lucifer' (2nd Child, Twin) & Nadal Lucifer (Formerly, Carrera) ******'Nacho Lucifer' (1st Child) ******'Manuel Lucifer' (2nd Child) *****'Seraphim Lucifer' (3rd Child) ***'Canto's Brother' (2nd Child) Trivia *The element that House Lucifer is associated with is fire. *The creature that House Lucifer is associated with is a . *House Lucifer waging war to assume total power references Lucifer (another name for ), a fallen angel who fell out of God's favour by waging a from . *House Lucifer's sigil references the name Morningstar, a surname often associated with the Lucifer in religion.